Bella's Baby
by Lizzy88
Summary: Never trust Alice with keeping things quiet! The secret is out Bella is pregnant and Edward will have to take care of her. What will happen when Jacob finds out? Can the Cullens survive nine months of maternity? And how are the Voulturi involved in it all
1. The Baby Express

"Bella's gonna have a baby! Bella's gonna have a baby!"

"Alice! Will you shut up for a minute, please?" Bella was working hard to keep her voice calm. She had just cracked the news to Alice, and was highly regretting this.

"It's not as if you didn't already know!" Bella rolled her eyes, but Alice was still going full steam. She clapped her hands.

"Oh, Edward's going to flip!"

Bella's brow creased. "Will he be happy about it?"

Alice nodded. "Oh, yes! I don't need my powers to tell you that!"

Bella sighed. "Will he care that... I used a donor?"

Alice sighed. "No, silly. You can't have a kid with him so he'll have to be happy with this. I can't wait! Can I tell him?"

"No!" Bella yelped. "Absolutely not, I mea-" she was cut off as Edward entered the room. She turned beet red.

Edward, his golden eyes curious, gazed at her for a moment, then slowly turned to face Alice. Bella gasped. Alice bit her lip.

"Sorry Bella!" she cried as she tore from the room. Bella was left staring at her feet, pointedly avoiding Edward's piercing gaze.

"Bella? Is this true?" She did not answer, but burst into tears.

"Bella!" He pulled her to his marble chest. "I am so happy! What's wrong? I'm going to be a daddy!"

Bella blubbered on, hiccuping, and gave a small, watery chuckle as he beamed at her.

"I love you Bella."

She sighed and gave up. She kissed him, putting her worries and doubts aside.

"I know." She breathed into his ear.


	2. Chicken Chow Mein and Ice Cream

"Edward!" Bella screamed from upstairs. Edward was there in a flash, to find her pale as a ghost, researching baby cribs on his computer.

"Yes, Bella? Are you okay?"

"Can I have some ice cream please? And some Chinese food, too."

"Umm, okay." He was out the door and back in five minutes. "Here." He handed her a carry out box of chicken chow mein, and a bowl of rocky road.

"You sure you're alright?"

She nodded, her mouth full of noodles, and rested the ice cream on her already growing stomach. Edward kissed her on the cheek and left her to eat in peace. He nearly ran into Rosalie in the hall, who was looking livid.

"I need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and wrenched him down the stairs, into the dining room, the prop as it was.

"Edward, is this really advisable?" she tossed her hair and glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella! Is this right? A baby? Edward, you're already busy, and she's only three months pregnant! This baby thing is going to keep all of this on our toes."

"So?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. She gnashed her teeth.

"Some of us would rather not be on our toes, if you get my drift." She turned heel and stalked away. Edward groaned and sunk into the couch. From upstairs her heard the sounds of Bella losing her Chinese into the toilet.

_Great_. He thought. This is going to be one long six more months.


	3. Complications

Bella rested her head on the cool toilet seat. A sound something like "Urghggggah." sounded from her throat. She gagged and retched into the toilet again, bringing Edward racing into the bathroom. He lifted her into his arms.

"Bella, sweet. Poor Bella." He rocked her gently in his iron arms, humming her lullaby he had composed just for her. Bella leaned her head against his shoulder. Then Edward stiffened. An overwhelming desire to bite her had just rushed across his physique, madding him, and causing him to tear himself away from her, speeding across the room before she could react.

Bella froze, shock plain in her features, gazing at him in horror. Edward had not reacted this way to her being close since they had first met. What was going on?

Edward's face was a fixed mask of calm as he took a cautious step towards her. He smiled warily. "I'm sorry Bella dear. You took me by surprise." He fingered the diamond wedding ring on her finger. "Did I frighten you?"

Bella shook her head, though it was not true. She was terrified.

"It won't happen again, Bella. Don't worry. Now you need to sleep." He led her to her bed and tapped her back slowly as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Bella?"

Bella groaned and opened her eyes. Esme was standing over her, her eyes worried, her hands clasped over her chest.

"mmm?"

"I need to talk to you honey. Now." Bella sat up groggily, shaking her head. "Where's Edward?"

Esme hesitated. "He's out hunting, dear. Now, I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Do you care for this baby?"

Bella frowned. "Of course I do."

Esme sighed before sitting down on the edge of Bella's bed. "Then please, please, rethink your decision of becoming one of us."

This completely threw Bella. She gawked at Esme before asking, "Why?"

"Bella, what will happen to this child when you are a vampire? Will you want to hurt it? Will it wonder why it's mother keeps disappearing? Will you be able to care for it the way you would have normally?"

Bella had no response. What _would _happen?

"Just think about that. If my baby had lived, I would have never thrown myself off that cliff, and I would never have become a vampire. Ever." She left the room, leaving Bella in numb silence.


	4. Ultrasound

Bella grimaced as the blue gunk was squirted all over her stomach. The ultrasound technician smiled encouragingly at her as she pushed the goo around, spreading it over her bulging tummy.

"And there it is!" she pointed at the monitor. Bella, Esme, and Alice all gasped. A perfect little baby was looking at them through the fuzzy picture of the monitor. Bella burst into tears, and Emmet thumped Edward on the back.

"Here's a foot," The technician moved the ultrasound again, now showing a tiny little heel, and five perfect little toes. The foot kicked, and Bella winced.

"Well, there you go! would you like to know the sex?" All the Cullens looked at each other. "YES!" Squealed Alice, practically jumping up and down in excitement. Bella shrugged. "Ok."

The technician smiled and pointed at a little dot on the screen. "It's a boy."

Carlisle smiled, Jasper and Emmet both yelled, "Yes!" and Alice hugged Bella. But Bella turned to look at Esme. Her baby had been a boy, too, she remembered. Esme was blankly staring at the screen, and when she caught Bella looking at her, she smiled, but it was fixed, insincere. Bella turned away.

On the way out of the hospital, Emmet began to tease Edward, and Alice was talking to Bella about all the shopping they needed to do.

"We have to get a crib, and then we should get some baby toys, and some nighties, and diapers, too, of course, and-" She broke off, staring into space, her face oddly expressionless. Bella knew what was going on all too well.

"Alice? What is it?" Alice swayed on the spot. then she uttered a soft cry. "Bella!"

"I'm right here! What?"

Alice didn't answer, but turned to Edward with a horrified expression on her pixie-like face. Bella knew she was telling him something with her mind. Edward's eyes narrowed, and he deliberately took a step away from Bella.

"What!?" She demanded, glaring at them both. The rest of the Cullens had stopped, too, and were curiously frowning at the three of them. Edward sighed.

"Bella, come with me."


	5. Hunting

"Edward, wha-" Edward swept her up into his arms and ran across the parking lot. Bella's protests were carried away with the wind as they sped farther and farther away from the parking lot. Finally he set her down. They were in the woods by the Cullen house.

"What was that all about?" She cried, crossing her arms. Edward shook his head.

"The Voulturi are getting impatient, Bella. They're coming."

Bella blinked. Then, without warning, she collapsed. Edward caught her just before she hit the forrest floor. "The baby!" she said weakly. Edward nodded, holding her away from his body. He set her on her feet. "You are going to be safe. The others are coming, they will protect you."

"Where are you going?" She didn't want him to leave.

"I need to hunt."

Her brow furrowed. "Didn't you just go the day before yesterday?"

He nodded, then straightened up as Alice stepped into the clearing. She looked at Edward meaningfully. He nodded, and she left.

"Where's she going now?" whispered Bella. She felt dizzy.

"She needs to hunt, too. Carlisle is coming."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me?" He leaned down and very quickly touched his lips to her cheek, then pulled back. He wouldn't meet her eyes, which filled with tears at his rejection. Then Carlisle was there, and Bella turned to him. He held out his arms and she sighed, letting him lift her gently onto his marble back. "Bye Edward." She turned to wave, but he was already gone.

The Cullen's house was empty, and Bella sat on the couch, fidgeting as Carlisle tried to keep her busy.

"Why do they keep hunting, Carlisle?" She finally asked, as he walked by.

He sat down next to her. "You're pregnant Bella."

She nodded. "So?"

"So you're body is producing more blood to compensate for your nutritional needs. Much more blood than usual is pumping through your veins at the moment, and your smell is even more powerful than normal. Edward cannot be near you as much. It causes him physical pain. It is not as powerful to the others, but they still need to take precautions."

Bella's eyes widened. So that explained it.

"Why is he still staying here?"

"You need protection. The Voulturi are due to be here in just a few weeks-"

"Then you should just bite me! I can't put everyone in danger just for me!"

"Bella, your unborn child will die the instant the vampire venom enters your bloodstream."

"Oh." And suddenly Alice was in the room, her eyes gold from the hunt.

"Carlisle, I need to see you privately." She did not look at Bella.

"Of course. I'll be back, Bella." They left her in the surreptitiously clean living room, staring at the opposite wall. For a few tense moments she sat there, and then Carlisle was back.

"Edward is coming. He's taking you to La Push."

"What?" That was the last thing Bella wanted at the moment. "Why?"

"Alice had...another vision. You can't stay here." Bella's blood chilled. What had Alice seen? Her own body, mutilated and blood-drained, due to her own family?

"Why La Push, though?"

"They are the only others who can protect you from the Voulturi."

"Oh." Carlisle led her outside, where she sat, waiting for Edward to appear. He melted out of the darkness, his topaz eyes gleaming, his shirt open, flowing over the marble contour of his flawless chest. He did not say anything, but beckoned for her to come to him. She came slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. He slung her onto his back, and ran as fast as possible, the wind blowing her scent away from him. He stopped just at the border or the La Push/Culllen line, and let her down. He stared deep into her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"I'm...sorry...Edward." she whispered into the darkness. He nodded and took a step forward, then stopped himself. "I love you Bella. I always will."

She turned and stepped over the border line.


	6. La Push

She stood on Jacob Black's doorstep, hesitating. She hadn't seen him in months, and their last meeting had not been under very pleasant circumstances, nor had the outcome been very nice. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. She heard footsteps and braced herself, ready for the pain that would come from seeing his face. The door opened, and she was thrown into a patch of bright yellow light. she squinted up at him.

Jacob Black looked just like the last time she had seem him, his dark hair falling almost to his shoulders, his brown skin contrasting with his white teeth. He stood a good foot higher than her, and he was gazing down at her, stunned.

"If you don't want to let me in I'll understand completely." She said quietly. He just looked at her, then slowly moved aside to let her in.

The Black house was just as she had last seen it, too, with the old furniture and the small rooms, the smell of the sea, and the warm light of the living room. Billy Black looked up as she stepped in, his black eyes taking in her bulging stomach and baggy eyes. She was exhausted from the turmoil of emotions that had rushed through her throughout the day. Jacob turned to face her, and he was not smiling.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

His familiar husky voice hit Bella hard, and she said nothing. His hands balled up into fists.

"He didn't abandon you, did he? Got you pregnant, then left you on my doorstep?" His shoulders began to shake. Billy rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen and set a gnarled hand on his son's shoulder. The sea beat a mournful tune in the background.

"No." She said. "He didn't get me pregnant."

Jacob's eyes widened. Then he sneered. "Got a few others lined up after the bloodsucker, have you?"

"No! Jacob, it's not like that!" She was crying now, he face in her hands. "I used a donor. And now the Voulturi say I have to-"

"Wait, who are the Voulturi?" Interrupted Jacob, holding up a hand.

"Vampires who kind of control all the others."

His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"They, they say I h-have to become a vampire in a f-few weeks! But m-m-my b-baby!"

She was wailing now, and she threw herself into Jacob's warm arms. She had forgotten how very hot his skin was. To her utter relief, Jacob's arms tightened around her, shielding her fro her problems. She sighed, and relaxed. It was good to be with someone who she didn't have to be cautious around. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his hair.

_Jacob_


	7. Jacob

Bella awoke in Jacob's bed. The light from the window was shining into her eyes, and she turned over, mumbling. She finally sat up and slung her feet out from under the sheets. She tip-toed into the living room, where Jacob was sprawled on the couch, his mouth slightly open, snoring lightly. Bella felt a surge of affection for him and instantly felt guilty. Rubbing her stomach, she sat down on the edge of the couch, by Jacob's head. She watched the rise and fall of his massive chest as he slept, and scrutinized his eyes as they fluttered under their lids. He opened them, and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Bella." He crushed her to him, smiling his bright smile she loved so much. She laughed. Now this was the welcome she had been wishing for.

They walked the beach after breakfast, hand-in-hand. It was too easy to go back to the old pattern of life with Jacob, and not question whether it was right or wrong. They sat together on their driftwood tree, washed white from the waves, and watched the ocean. It was an overcast day, not too cold, but warm enough to wear a T-shirt. The wind rumpled their hair as they sat in silence, happy for each other's companionship. Their toes burrowed into the sand like crabs as they walked, and they didn't say anything for a time, then Jacob spoke.

"I never gave up, you know." She didn't have to guess what he was talking about. She felt awkward for the first time that day.

"Awww, Jake, can't we talk about something else?" She wanted her time with him to be happy, and not to focus on the past.

"Ok, I just wanted you to know, now that you're back-"

"I'm not back, Jake. I'm just here until this baby arrives. Things just can't go back to the way they were! I'm sorry."

She could see the hurt in his face, but steeled herself against it. He had to understand how things were.

"I will be going back to Edward in seven or so weeks. You need to live with that."

He shrugged, hiding his pain. "Ok. I'm cool with that." He turned to face her, giving a brave attempt at a smile. "We'll just have to make the best of our time, huh?" She nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go back." He led the way to his house.

There were warm sodas waiting in a paper bag in the garage. Jacob opened Bella's for her, and they sat on a tire together, staring at the mismatched parts and bits of junk that littered the garage.

"So, how have things been going with the pack?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jacob shrugged again. "The usual. Seth imprinted, too. Some girl from another rez that he met."

"I see." Bella took a swig of her drink.

Her cell phone rang.

"Oh! Hang on-" She fumbled in her pocket for it. "Hello?"

"Bella?" How lovely that voice was!

"Edward! How are you? Is everyone OK?"

"Yes, everything is just fine here. Are you alright?" She could understand the double meaning behind the question.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you find out anything more about the-"

"No. Alice hasn't seen a thing. May I speak with Jacob please?"

"Oh... yeah, here you go."

"Thank you Bella."

She passed the phone to Jacob, who took it with a guarded expression.

"Hello." He paused listening.

"Yes, that's pretty much the plan."

Edward's voice rose an octave.

"Oh really? I see."

Edward asked a question.

"Yep. She'll be just fine, I assure you. We'll have plenty of fun."

Edward's voice was lower now. Jacob was on the defense.

"She'll be much safer here than with a bunch of bloodsuckers like you!"

He paused.

"Fine." He thrust the phone at Bella, scowling.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella. He didn't break your phone, did he?" Edward sounded very pleased about something.

"No. What was that all about?"

"Oh, we're just thinking about the best things for you. You'll be fine. I'll call again, alright?"

"Ok."

"Goodbye, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." Jacob was making gagging noises behind her.

"Bye." Edward hung up.


End file.
